Aru
by Ninde-senpai
Summary: Drabbles según Tabla Pecadora de Musa Hetaliana. La vida de China, sus sentimientos y visión del mundo.
1. Gula

Ya inventarían un biberón que fuese mejor que aquella cosa echa con porcelana, pero, por ahora, China se tenía que conformar con aquello. Al pobre Corea no le gustó el sabor amargo del recipiente al contacto con su boca, pero después de varios chillidos y lloriqueos, acabó por aceptarlo, presa del hambre.

Japón se encontraba delante de China. Tenía su tazón de sopa casi sin empezar, pero se había entretenido viendo cómo Yao era capaz de lidiar con el pequeño y cómo éste se aferraba al cuenco con una mano, y con la otra a la blusa de Yao.

Kiku clavó sus ojos castaños en los de China, que le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué no comes, aru?

Japón dio un pequeño sobresalto al acordarse de que no se había acabado la sopa, y dio un sorbo.

-Está frío -dijo el menor.

-Claro, has tardado en bebértelo aru.

Japón arrugó la nariz y se tomó lo restante de un sorbo. Tosió como respuesta a lo mal que sabía.

Pero China sonrió y le señaló el sitio a su izquierda, invitándole a ponerse a su lado. Japón obedeció y se recostó, posando su cabecita en el regazo de China y cerrando los ojos. Obvio, la noche caía y estaría cansado.

Yao se fijó ahora en Corea, que tragaba ruidosamente y tenía los ojos brillosos y los mofletes rosados. Era un tragón.

-Pecarás de gula y serás una nación gorda aru -le dijo China con una sonrisa.

Pero Corea no le hizo caso y siguió tragando, como si creyese que la vaca que un granjero les había regalado tan amablemente no fuese a darle leche jamás.


	2. Pereza

Suspiró. Otra vez. Nervioso, Yao se giró para observar a la gran nación tendida en el césped. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Hace calor.

El chino frunció el ceño y se acercó a Iván.

-Pues vete a tu casa, aru.

Iván abrió un ojo y le sonrió con burla. Era extraño para China verle sin su característica bufanda y sus guantes, vistiendo de verano.

-¿Lo soportarías?

-Claro aru.

Rusia se incorporó y miró nuevamente con burla al oriental. Yao permanecía con el semblante serio.

-Ya. Sobretodo después de lo de anoche.

El rubor alcanzó las mejillas del chino, pero Yao no se inmutó. Seguía clavando sus ojos miel en los violáceos del ruso, que ahora acariciaba su rostro.

-No voy a dejar de quererte aunque te vayas al extremo más occidental de tu casa, aru- dijo de corrida.

Entonces, el rostro de Iván cambió a uno de sincera felicidad mezclada con algo de picardía. Yao se dejó aprisionar por los fuertes brazos del rubio hasta quedar encima suya.

-Ahora que lo pienso... Aquí a la sombra se está bien- dijo Iván.

Yao sonrió por fin, se acomodó encima de su amante y cerró los ojos.


	3. Ira

No pensaba llorar.

No lo consentiría.

No dejaría que Japón se marchase para siempre. Él era prácticamente su hijo. Su existencia, su desarrollo, su ser en general se había constituido así gracias a él, al milenario China. ¡No podía pedir independencia!

"¡ERES LO QUE ERES GRACIAS A MÍ, ARU!"

China se hizo añicos la mano al golpear con fuerza la mesa.

No lloraría.

¡Niñato engreído y desagradecido! Pequeño y perdido en el bosque, casi a punto de morir, ¡él le salvó la vida! ¡Si lo llegase a saber, no habría puesto ningún impedimento en matarlo! Así se ahorraría el sufrir, el enorme dolor de ojos, garganta y pecho que le producía el no querer perder el orgullo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Ya no podía hacer nada. Era su familia, y si Japón iba a ser feliz estando lejos de él, que así fuera.

Y si volviera una y mil veces en el tiempo, mil y una veces que lo volvería a rescatar de la soledad, a cuidarlo, a mimarlo, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie le quitaría los buenos momentos que pasó con él, aunque eso significase sufrir en un futuro.

La luna fue la única testigo de sus lágrimas aquella noche.


	4. Lujuria

Cada vez me falta menos para terminar esta tabla n_n

Dejen reviews, ¡les compensaré con terrones de azúcar! 8D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿¡S-se puede saber qué estás haciendo, aru!?

A pesar de lo común que era para Yao encontrarse a Iván en su cama, el hecho de encontrárselo con el traje militar, en una pose sugerente y con una cofia de enfermera... Ya no era tan normal.

-¿Has tenido fantasías alguna vez, Yao?

-¿P-pero qué dices, aru? -la vergüenza no le dejaba pensar con normalidad. Sabía que la cofia era para él, de eso estaba seguro.

-Pues yo sí -prosiguió el ruso-. Y quiero cumplir una contigo. Hoy. Ahora.

Se hizo el silencio. Segundos de tremendo silencio en el que Yao miraba a Iván totalmente fuera de sus casillas, hasta le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Si quieres nos turnamos. Me gustaría saber qué fantasías tie...

-¡No tengo cochinadas de esas, aru! ¡Eres un salido! ¿Quién te crees que soy, aru? ¿Un juguete? ¿Crees que estoy siempre a tu disposición sexual, aru?

Iván enarcó una ceja.

Sí. Iván ya había averiguado el punto débil del chino y siempre conseguía doblegarlo. Yao se dio cuenta y pegó una patada en el suelo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, aru! ¡Me molesta!

-Cuando te pones a chillar luego no piensas lo mismo.

Yao se calló y, esta vez, miró con algo de miedo a Rusia, y sintió que su cara ardía. La había cagado, Rusia no había necesitado tocarlo aquella vez para tenerlo erguido y necesitado. Después de aquello, odiaría todos los uniformes militares, los rusos sobretodo.

Iván le indicó que se acercase, una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su rostro.

-Ni siquiera los anchos trajes chinos disimulan _Pekín_, Yao. Venga. Yo seré tu enfermera mañana si quieres, pero ahora mismo acabo de venir de un grave conflicto y necesito que alguien me cure.

Yao apretó los labios. No habían sido las palabras lo que habían hundido su orgullo, había sido él mismo, por dejarse arrastrar por ellas. Pero el ruso tenía el arte de la persuasión, y no lo podía evitar.

Yao no volvería a mirar a una enfermera con los mismos ojos.


	5. Envidia

Es un sentimiento realmente despreciable.

La pérdida de sus hijos le había afectado muchísimo. Había pasado de estar rodeado de niños preciosos y encantadores a darse de bruces con adultos hechos y derechos que reclamaban su independencia, y que consideraban que los años que habían pasado junto a China habían sido lo peor.

Ninguno de ellos se acordaría de lo que la nación más anciana había hecho por ellos. Las peleas con sus jefes, los insultos y las risas, el tener que pensar en toda una nación, un ejército, una población a la vez que en aquellas pequeñitas criaturas que necesitaban aún de sus cuidados.

Pero ahora eran adultos libres, a excepción de Hong Kong y Taiwan, cabezota igual que su hermano Japón. Pero el tener a los dos más pequeños aún junto a él y haber conseguido una situación más o menos estable con Corea, Japón, Tíbet, Mongolia y Vietnam no lo limpiaba de todo lo que había sentido siglos atrás.

Se mofó hasta la saciedad cuando se enteró que uno de sus principales enemigos, Reino Unido, había perdido a su queridísimo Estados Unidos. Ya más entrado el siglo XIX, el enterarse de que Arthur perdía todo su esplendor como imperio constituyó para China algo parecido a un milagro. Mismo sentimiento dirigió mentalmente hacia Francia y España y resto de "conquistadores" que, en su momento, dirigieron una mirada de soslayo a la ex gran China, imperio milenario que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza e iba siendo saqueado, colonizado, sufriendo pérdidas graves de su cultura, ¡malditos occidentales! Pero aún así no era comparable con el hecho de haber perdido a toda la familia.

Le importaba una soberana mierda el esplendor, el reconocimiento, todo. Lo que no soportaba era ver cómo aquellos niñatos decían haber descubierto un nuevo continente, el exagerado _baby boom_ que se produjo al nacer nuevos estados y naciones que, para alivio de China, también se harían adultos como Japón y el resto de la familia y pedirían independencia. Y esos estúpidos occidentales llorarían como nunca al ver sus sueños destrozados y su árbol genealógico muerto.

Pero China fue cumpliendo aún más años y comprendió que las cosas no eran así. No estaba bien reírse de las desgracias ajenas, no había estado bien haberse rebajado a su nivel, por eso estaba así. Solo.

La envidia era realmente mala.


End file.
